From Birth To Death: Always Like Her
by Strawberry's soul
Summary: Back at the Song Of Nephilim, Albedo inserted a virus in MOMO's systems. Now that she's infected, her true prupose in life is being revealed, and she wont accept it. Formerly called Virus.
1. Prologue

* * *

Hi guys!! Yeah, I'm writing another MOMOxJr ficcy, and YES, I have deleted my other one. First, I had too much flames that the true ending was better, and second, after a while, I realized it sucked. So now, I'm back with a true, real, great idea!

Ps: If someone knows in which writing format the asteryx works, please tell me! ;) That kinda the reason of why I have to put a flat line in the place, and its annoying....Pwetty please?

* * *

_****_

_****_

_**Virus**_

**__**

**__**

_"This will hurt, ma pêche. But you're going to like it, sweet pain I promise....." A white-haired man whispered softly to the girl cradled in his arms, whimpering softly under his cold touch. Taking out a little black box, the size of a nail, he opened the clips in her hair, inserting the box in the process, then closed it back to its original position, causing MOMO to shudder violently. Her amber eyes shot open as a series of number flashed through them, particularly visible to anyone who would look at her. _

_Her whole body was shaking rapidly in his arms as he tightened his grip on her. MOMO stared at Albedo with pure despair written in her eyes, along with the numbers. The Realian blinked her eyes twice, and when she opened them again, the numbers in her eyes were now replaced with a blank look. _

_Then there was this voice. _

_"Albedo!" _

The Elsa slowly ascended above Miltia, high winds blowing the long, uncut grass in every direction.

MOMO walked inside the Lab, sitting quietly on the cold, metal floor, placing her hands carefully on her head. Everything was spinning around her, voices calling her.

**_Kill them all, MOMO...._**

**_MOMO, its daddy, do you hear me....?_**

**_Give my soul back, you worthless copy....!_**

**_Resist, MOMO...._**

_**I don't ever want to see you again!**_

_**Feel the pain, ma pêche!**_

_**MOMO, I hate you!**_

_**The only one daddy cared for was YOU!**_

_**He never looked at us!**_

_**Just because you must replace his late daughter!**_

_**You're never going to be like her!**_

_**Did you really think you could be loved?**_

_**You're a machine, created for combat!**_

_**I don't even know how come you have emotions! Its probably Joachim again!**_

_**MOMO? **_

****

_**MOMO!! Do you hear me?!**_

MOMO's head jerked up in fear and confusion. It has been a while since she was hearing those terrible voices, and was slowly affecting her health AND sanity. Staring up at the ceil, she recalled her father's words, back at the Encephalon. About how those whose names were not written in the book of life, would be thrown into a lake of fire. It scared her. What if her name wasn't written in it? Did she even have a name? She was aware that her name was short for something.

Never in her whole life had she felt so small, so fragile, so....vulnerable. The painful realization that she could never make anyone happy hit her like a bulldozer, causing her to drown, slowly but surely, in her own consciousness. At first, the problem begins with her father. With the pure, true reason of WHY he created her, and WHY he entrusted her with the task of protecting the Y data, and not someone else. Then, when she thinks about it, it leads to the only man who could truly understand her, or so he said....Albedo.

_**Flashback ::::::::::::::::::::::::;;**_

**_"Precious little kirschwasser...." he said with an emotionless tone, motioning for her to come near him. MOMO didn't move an inch, staring at him with pure disgust. This precise moment happened an hour before he implanted the virus in her systems. _**

**_"We, monsters, and I dare mention you, will never be accepted in this society. I understand how you feel, rejected because you are different. Join me, MOMO, and you shall reign with me until the end of times!" As usual, he was wicked. He always was, will always be. Albedo extended his hand to her, but she refused to take it, no matter what. That was when he decided to use force....and a nasty virus. _**

_**End of flashback:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

After time, it was becoming difficult to keep control over her own body, as the virus fought to get the better of her, and was almost having success. One of the reasons of why she felt vulnerable. The second, _he _said that he would come back and get her. Said he wouldn't miss his chance this time. That she would be his queen. In fact, it was haunting her, and also eating her by the inside. Everytime her friends would ask if she was okay, she would reply, 'Yes, of course. Just a little tired!' and fake a smile.

She was _lying_ to her best friends, her family, those who trusted her, and still do, yet don't even know the nature of her problems. MOMO was afraid they would get hurt if they knew. It had already been too far. Jr.'s outburst at the Song of Nephilim was one too many, maybe the next time he wouldn't be so lucky, and that's what she feared the most. Having Jr. hurt.

MOMO slowly rose up to her feet, walking groggily around the Elsa, searching for an exit. She was to be at the U.M.N Center as soon as possible. Which means leaving her friends, leaving them far away from the living danger that she was. Shion, chaos, Ziggy, KOS-MOS, she would even miss Tony, Hammer and the Captain. But mostly Jr.. He was the one who, without being aware of it, was encouraging her to hold on. Adjusting her beret onto her head correctly, she walked over to her friends, on the Bridge. For some reasons, they all stared at her.

"Is there a problem?" She asked innocently, a weird look on her face.

Jr. walked over to her and took her hands in his, smiling sympathetically. "Gaignun called. Bad news." He stated sadly. "Albedo contacted him, and....he said he wont give up until we hand you over to him."

_It isn't something new...._MOMO thought while she smiled. "Do not worry, I'll be okay. "

The Realian really _did _think that he would be reassured by this, but no, he was even more worried. "You know what will happen if he gets to you again....He'll hurt you...." His voice trailed off as she pulled her hands out of his, taking a step back as the ship rocked violently, even though they were on land. "What is this?!" Shion cried from the control panel. While MOMO and Jr. were talking, she, chaos and Ziggy were talking with Hammer about an emergency plan and the security of the ship. KOS-MOS, for some reasons, stood besides MOMO. On the frontal window, the screen activated and Albedo's face appeared. "Hi there!" he smiled wickedly.

Jr. went over the nearest thing and slammed on....Hammer's head. "OW! What in hell was that for!?" he whined, rubbing his poor head. The little U.R.T.V completely ignored him and groaned. "Albedo! What the hell?!"

"Hehehe, I came to grab something's mine! Where's ma pêche?" Albedo asked 'sweetly', moving his head in every direction until he finally found her. "Ah, MOMO...." With a quick movement of the hand, Albedo took out a few pictures which only gods knew where he found them. On the very first one, her sisters' bodies could be seen sprawled on the floor lifelessly, in what appeared to be the Song of Nephilim, as a sudden wave of nausea took over MOMO.

_**He never looked at us! **_

"Its....not true!" MOMO cried helplessly as she placed her hands over her ears, hoping to block all the voices. Albedo switched the pictures to another, and this time, it was another girl on it. She had short, brown hair with deep green eyes, and was smiling. She was wearing a long, white, plain dress. MOMO gasped at it, not even knowing who it was, and felt like she should. She was weakling, and knew it. Every time he showed her pictures, she felt like a weight of 100 pounds was placed on her shoulders. What she didn't know was, that everytime she was hurt mentally, her hold onto her mind was reducing. Indeed, the virus was spreading

_**Give my soul back, you worthless copy! I'm the one supposed to be living with Rubedo, not YOU!**_

"Rubedo??" MOMO called out to no one in particular, wondering who he was. Jr. winced, while his dark half smirked cruelly at the young Realian's reaction. Obviously, 'Rubedo' hadn't tell her the story of his past, but also hers, in some weird way.... The next time MOMO looked up, Albedo wasn't there anymore, and was replaced by....her father. "Daddy??" She choked out, taking a few steps back again, stumbled and fell on the floor, breathing heavily. "Is it....really you?"

"Sakura....It has been a while. What are you waiting for? Come see Daddy!" It was obvious to everyone that it wasn't the real Joachim Mizrahi, but for some reasons, MOMO believed so and ran out. The longing to finally meet her father overcame her sense of differencing the reality and illusion. Ziggy extended his hand to try to catch her arm, but in vein. She was already gone, already in the elevator that would bring her to her father.

"MOMO, come back here!" Jr. shouted as he broke in a run, chasing her.

_I'll meet daddy, just like my sisters....Daddy! I never lost faith in you, no matter what they said! _MOMO tapped her foot on the floor, impatient of finally meeting her 'creator', a wide smile plastered on her face. As soon as the hatch's 'door' or 'trap' opened, MOMO jumped out and gasped at....Albedo. Looking at her surroundings, she finally noticed that they were on Miltia. For the very first time since she was born, she could breath true air, not just some synthetic oxygen.

"Da....ddy?" Barely having the time to say this word, in a blink of an eye, someone was holding her by the throat. MOMO choked, gasping for air, her tiny hands over her captor's ones. Heavily saddened that she was fooled, for the second time, she fell limp, a lone tear trailing down her cheek as she closed her eyes.

"MOMO! Damn it, let her go!" Jr. commanded, jumping out of the hatch, falling onto the ground. He pointed his gun up to her captor, up on the Elsa's 'roof' . MOMO flinched at his voice, her face slightly flushed from the lack of air.

"She had witness your true nature, why don't you witness hers?" Albedo snickered evilly as he put his hands in MOMO's hair, pressing on a little button on her bloody red clips. His hold on her throat loosened as she fell down to her feet, walking towards Jr. weirdly, saying something, _someone _from the past had said. _" I want the me that's inside you!" _She muttered as her Dark Rod materialized in her left hand, glowing a faint purple color.

"M....MOMO?" He stuttered as the said girl leapt from the Elsa to the ground, crouching slightly to smooth her landing. Her palms pressed firmly against the ground, she pushed against them, pulling her body up to her feet. From the Elsa's bridge's camera, her companions watched in disbelief as she suddenly acted as if she was their enemy.

MOMO pointed her rod in his direction, forcing him to back up. As soon as his back bumped into the tree, his eyes widened in shock, not understanding what was happening.

The last thing that Jr. heard was MOMO's soft voice:

"Don't cry."

* * *

WooHoo, I am so evil! Anywayz, I hope you like, and if you're wondering what I was talking about when it said: **_Give my soul back, _**well, its gonna be explained in the next chapter because I intend to make this a looooong series, with a lots of chapters. Hopefully, people are gonna like it, though the plot is only half revealed. I think you understood pretty well that the reason of why MOMO is acting this way is because Albedo inserted a virus in her. Well, please review!

* * *


	2. Nightmares

* * *

Hiyaaaaaaa! Its me again! I've received three reviews, I'm so glad! Thank you!

**KOS-MOS rox9::: You really like it? Thank you, I'm so happy! Hope you'll like this chapter too! BTW, I'm also waiting for an update in your story!**

****

**YuffiexVincent::: My writing style huh? Why, thank you! I didn't think it was that good. But there's a thing....You know, when you say that my idea is plausible....Well, ALL the ideas are plausible, it's fanfiction so....Oh well, enjoy this chappie! (By the way, me too like Yuffie and Vincent in ff7! ;)) **

****

**Aynu::: ---Hands you another tissue and a cookie--- THAT good? And mean that I said dont cry! LOL, just kidding. I hope you'll keep reading my story! Yeah, I'm ALWAYS listening to music when I write, it inspires me!**

****

Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention, MOMO's outward appeareance is the one from Xenosaga Episode 2, okay? Sorry for those who dont like it! Yeah, I'm so proud of myself, I pre-ordered it! God, still 5 months of waiting!

* * *

_**Virus **_

**__**

**__**

"Don't cry."

"W-Wha----!" Jr. stuttered his last words as something cold made contact with his forehead, knocking him good as his limp body slid down the tree, his eyes closing slowly as he blacked out. The force of the attack had been powerful enough to cause his skin to 'cut'.

The young Realian before him smiled evilly, showing little fangs that were unknown until now with her eyes covered by her bangs. Her hold onto her Dark Rod's tightened as she jumped backward, contemplating her work. It wasn't like she had done something wrong, or so she thought. She had to do it if she wanted to get rid of any problems. However, in the back of her mind, two voices were literally fighting.

**You didn't have to do that to the poor kid!**

_**He was in our way! An obstacle to our mission!**_

**Yeah, and what is your precious mission, anyway?**

_**If I tell you, I'll have to eliminate you after. **_

**Don't you realize you're being manipulated, literally?**

_**Its not true!**_

**__**

"MOMO!" A voice called from afar. To the sound of her name, the girl swirled around, only to see her newly found 'companion'. The silver-haired man smiled at her wickedly, extending his hand out to her. MOMO walked up to him with a dreamy look, taking his offered hand as if in a fairytale. She couldn't control herself. She tried her best to resist to the invisible force that took over her, to resist the urge to run away, far away from everything. Yet, on the other side, someone was telling her everything was okay.

_Everything will turn out alright. _A little voice in her head said. Not even conscious of it, her smile grew warm as the words kept repeating themselves in her head. _Everything will turn out alright. _These were the soothing words that would comfort her.

As if forgetting everything about her life, her friends, her 'family', she climbed up in the cockpit of Simeon, Albedo jumping right behind her. MOMO pressed a few buttons and the A.G.W.S arose in the air, speeding off.

"MOMO, don't go!" Shion cried as her fingers went to the screen, touching carefully the place where Simeon had been a moment ago. "MOMO..."

They had never noticed that Ziggy went outside, hoping he wouldn't be too late to get MOMO back in, to save her from the man who did hurt her in the past. Sadly, he only came back with an unconscious Jr. in his arms, a large cut on his forehead which was, thankfully, not too deep.

_Jr.'s dream _

_"Hello Jr." A young girl's voice rang in his ears, quietly begging him to turn around to face her. Everything was dark, except for his body and hers._

_"Hey MOMO, how are you d--WHAT?!" He yelled as he saw **HIS** MOMO clutched to the arm of the person he'd least expect it. "Albedo?! What in hell are you doing with him?!"_

_MOMO winced, loosening her hold on Albedo's arm and went up to Jr, hesitantly placing a finger on his forehead. "This wound is pretty bad." She declared, running her fingertip over a darkened scar, going from the left part of his forehead to between his eyebrows. (A lot like Squall's of ff8 scar!) "I cant stay with you. You'd be in danger." _

_'Rubedo' blinked helplessly, staring straight in her empty, amber eyes. "Danger?"_

_"Yes." She continued caressing his scar, as if growing fond of it. "If I can't save myself, at least let me saves you..." MOMO whispered slowly. Her arms fell to her sides as she took a step back. "Good bye Jr.. Be safe." In a blink of an eye, she faded into the darkness, along with Albedo, never letting Jr. the time to question her. _

_"Rubedo." A voice called from behind him. His body spun around by itself, staring at the figure who stood in front of him. He felt like he could recognize the voice, felt like he had it on the tip of his tongue. "Who are you?" _

_The figure chuckled, the long, plain white dress blowing around as if there was wind. Jr. tried to walk nearer to see the face of the person, but in vain. "What will you do when I take over her body?" _

_"Who?" _

__

__

"Jr.!"

"Jr.!"

"Wake up!"

'Little Master' groaned painfully as his eyes opened all so slowly, figuring out his surroundings. People were around him, so he figured he was lying on a bed or something like that. He could hear whisperings, but couldn't understand it, which was extremely frustrating for him. As if his ears were blocked or something.

His hands moved automatically to his ears, pressing on them. With a loud _POP! _in his head, which was, by the way, painful, he could hear again. Though he felt like he had just healed from a cold, he was glad he was back. Jr. rolled his eyes at the fact that no one seemed to notice he was awake, as they kept talking.

"MOMO _chose _to leave with him, that's what I don't understand. Or, maybe he developed an ability to control the minds?...Hm..." Shion placed her finger on the side of her chin in a thinking way.

chaos was the first to place an hypothesis. "He _is _aware of the influence her late father have on her. Maybe he lured her with the idea she would meet him if she followed him."

"There is a 67.88999 probability that she followed him on her own free will."

"Or maybe he menaced to hurt her sisters again. MOMO is very protective of them, even thought they are not too fond of her." Ziggy declared, causing pretty much everyone to wonder why MOMO's sisters wouldn't like her. Hating the stares he was getting, he added: "They were jealous of the attention MOMO was getting from Mizrahi."

"H-Hey...I'm here...." Jr. mumbled faintly, surprised that he could barely talk. Shion jumped in surprise, looking at him with a smile. "Good morning Jr." she greeted.

Jr. pushed against his elbows, sitting on the bed. That's when he finally realized he was in his room on the Durandal. "Damn it! I...."

Shion's finger landed on his lips, shushing him. "Shh! Don't talk, you're in no condition to do anything. Lay back." She pushed onto his shoulders, forcing him to lay again, earning a groan from him.

"But....what about MOMO?! We gotta help her!" He shouted, sitting back again. "How long have I been out, anyway?"

"Two days." chaos stated with a weak smile, knowing what would come out of this. He couldn't tell Jr. about what WOULD happen in the future, this would be treachery. chaos' eyes held sadness, worrying about everything.

"WHAT?! Damn it, its been two days?! MOMO, she....no...." Jr. whispered to himself looking down, ashamed he failed at protecting her.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she's okay." Shion tried to reassure him, but in vain. Herself didn't know what to think. She even doubted the Realian's life. After all, she nearly died the last time, and now, they aren't there to help her out this time....

"I....can stand up." Jr. said while swinging his legs to jump out of bed. His fingers went to his forehead, suddenly remembering his dream about MOMO, Albedo and the mysterious voice. He could feel it. The scar.

"Okay." Shion started, beginning to walk out. "Lets go back to the Elsa and examine the video. "

* * *

**__**

**__**

**_On Albedo's side...._**

**__**

"Yeah, right, you gutless bastard!" The man laughed, closing his holographic screen. He then put it in his pocket, patting it as he walked towards a mattress, which was occupied by a young girl. His plan of stealing the Woglinde Second had been a success, even though he had to use force. The ship was an exact replica of the first one. Why he had choose this one, out of all the others? This one was specially equipped with machines to create Realians. Exactly what he needed. Albedo sat on the mattress and caressed the girl's cheek.

"Soon enough, you will have plenty of sisters. Thousands of Kirshwassers like you will be born into this world. An army of invincible Realians, angels created by Nanotechnology."

The girl stirred in her sleep, pink hair splattered on the pillow. Engulfed in the scent of cherry, the man laughed maniacally as the door opened.

"Auto-pilot is set on Fifth Jerusalem. Arrival in 14 hours." The girl was one of his remaining Realians. Violet eyes, long silver hair. This one, he made it to his image.

"What about the repairs?" He questioned, looking skeptically at her.

"The Nanomachine will be ready as soon as we land on Fifth Jerusalem."

Without hesitation, she took a step back and closed the door again. Albedo could hear her footsteps, slow and loud. Like a soldier. _Like a soldier...._

"Nnhh...." He turned his head at the sound. "MOMO....Be patient and you'll have your uses...." He chuckled evilly to himself as he walked out, leaving the girl to turn and toss in her sleep.

_"Rubedo! Rubedoooooo!" _

_MOMO flinched at the pleading voice. Looking around, she noted she was on Miltia. Well, it looked exactly like she recalled it. Or rather, how Joachim, her creator, recalled it. In the Y Data, not only was there experiences results, but also his memory. _

_To her left, there was a giant building, which she assumed was a communication tower. MOMO narrowed her eyes, zooming on the foot of the building. A brown-haired girl was backing up to it, a Gnosis stalking her. Her back had hit the wall as she stared in horror at the thing that would eat her soon enough. "Rubedo! Protect Mommy, please!" she cried as a knife suddenly appeared in her hand. _

_MOMO watched, terrified, as a red-haired boy running behind the Gnosis, shooting at it with his twin guns. "Damn it, leave her alone!" MOMO gasped at the voice. _

_"Jr...." _

_"I'd rather kill myself than be eaten by a Gnosis!" The brown haired girl yelled as she raised the knife in the air, rushing it through her chest in a swift movement. _

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Rubedo screamed as he fell to his knees in disbelief. _

_Hot blood seeped out of her wound, leaving a bloody red trail down her dress. MOMO's eyes were set on the drops of blood falling onto the ground, each making a little splash sound. The Realian could feel her 'heart pulse' resonate through the whole city, as if everyone else could hear it. _

_She had been witness to a suicide...._

* * *

_I think this chapter was kinda the reason of The PG-13 rating, but oh well, as if when I was younger, the rating kept me from reading LOL! Please review huh! It'd be pretty nice! No review no update!_


	3. The Real Self

* * *

Hiya all nice people out there! Yeah, I know I'm being a little too cheerful, but I'm SO proud of myself! LOL! Y'know, since I was adopted lots of years ago, I found myself living in (I think) the only FRENCH province in Canada. And since I searched a LOT for Xenosaga Episode II's soundtrack, AND since I didn't find it anywhere, I bought it on ebay! AND I've received it today, and its playing right now and the music is SO as good as the first episode! I'd even dare say better, but anyway, matter of opinion. So, this means that the way this story turns out depend on the music I'm listening LOL no its all a joke, I have all the story in my little head, and since I already know how I will end it, wellllllllllllllllllllllll, I already wrote it! . ' Yeah, now I gotta write the chapters that come between the beginning and the end! Anywayz again, THANKS A LOT! To all my reviewers, you don't know how much this means to me when you say its good! I promise to NEVER EVER stop this story! (until the end that is). Yep, and I warn you, this story is getting more and more dark and evil as it goes on....Don't say I didn't warn ya! 

IMPORTANT NOTICE !!::::: Since I think that my title is scaring people away, (and I mean it) I'm going to change it, and I hope you wont forget about my story if I do so!

The new title::

From Birth to Death: Always Like Her

* * *

* * *

_****_

_****_

_**Whoa....My head feel all fuzzy....What....happened....? **MOMO rose up to her feet hastily, searching through her databanks what happened a few hours ago. Then she found it. **Yes, I remember. The girl....** The sound of the drops of blood splashing onto the ground resonated a few time in her ears, images flashing in her mind. The knife, the girl, the Gnosis, the blood. The splashing noise was cut by another one. Sobs. Someone was **crying.... **_

**__**

**__**

_Her head jerked upward, in the direction of the sobs. It was **the **girl. Or at least, what was left of the girl. The **boy**. The same boy from earlier was on his knees, burying the dead girl's head into his chest, cradling her like a child would cradle a broken doll. MOMO tilted her head to the left, watching the tearful scene in awe. Only then did it hit her that it was Jr. she was thinking about. Or rather, **Rubedo. **The Realian adjusted her blue beret on her head and started walking toward Jr.. Something stirred inside of her as she stopped her pace right there. The feeling she was experiencing was probably the weirdest ever. It was as if she had slept for years without moving. Slowly, she took a step back, then one forward. It felt like she was just learning to walk, which was pretty weird since she never had to. When she was finally born into this world, she acted like she had been there forever._

_-------------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------_

_**"Soon, you will be born in this world...." That is exactly what the voice said. To me, it didn't make any sense at all. Wasn't I already born? If not, then why am I able to think and talk to myself like that? My eyes were shut tightly, almost scared of opening them. It felt nice, right there, lost in my own little world of darkness. Every time I gathered my courage to open my eyes, every time I barely opened them, it burned. It hurt. Daddy knew it when I was trying to see the world. How? I'll never know. But still, the feeling was nice. I was literally floating. **_

**__**

**__**

_**"Did you give this thing a name, or a serial-number like the others?" A female voice asked coldly, emphasizing on the word 'thing'. **_

**__**

**__**

_**"This one is special. And no, I did not give her a name yet, but I thought of, maybe....Sakura?" The man replied. Sakura? It seemed like a beautiful name. Never, ever, would I have been prepared for what was coming up, from the storm that would be unleashed onto me and the man. **_

**__**

**__**

_**"HOW DARE YOU!? How dare you say this name in my presence?! I would never give my daughter's name to some research's experiment! This thing will NEVER replace her, do you hear me Joachim Mizrahi?! Never!" That was all. Then a door slamming. What was the feeling then? Ah, yes. I was feeling rejected. The voices hurt. All of sudden my ears were hurting, I did not want to hear such things again. **_

**__**

_**"Do not worry, she's just a little surprised. Your mother love you, and will love you even more when you will be able to walk and talk. This shouldn't take long until you can finally be my Sakura...." **_

**__**

**__**

_**Mother? Now that was new. Mother. I liked that word. **_

**__**

_**"Hmm, I know how I will call you." **_

**__**

**__**

_**Suddenly, the liquid in which I was floating evaporated, causing me to fall down. The palms of my hands were pressed firmly against the cold metal floor of the tube. I pushed against them and was now up onto my feet. Did this mean I was now born?**_

**__**

_**Now was the time to finally see the world. My eyes opened. At first, my vision was a little blurry, but it soon cleared. The man who was always talking to me stood there, only the glassy tube separating us. It then slid down, inside the floor. I forced myself to pull up my right foot, moving it in front of me. Then I proceeded with the left and kept doing it until I reached my creator. **_

**__**

_**"Welcome, MOMO...."**_

**__**

**__**

_----------------------------------------End of Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------_

__

__

_MOMO made her way toward him, smiling sympathetically. "I'm sorry." She whispered, kneeling besides him. As soon as he looked up at her, she gasped and fell backward on her butt. Rubedo's eyes were all red and puffy, wet lines trailing down his cheeks. His hair was all messed up and he looked like hell, but that's not what surprised MOMO the most._

__

__

**__**

**__**

_"YO__U.... You're a Realian,__aren't you?! Yesssssss, you bet you are, those eyes....You were created for the sole purpose of fighting Gnosis, am I right?!! You just stayed there and watched?! " He yelled, glaring at her. The first thing that came on her mind was , "He's as wicked as Albedo...." Tears formed in her eyes as she rose up to her feet, staring at him in disbelief. MOMO took a few steps back before running away, unwilling to show him how she felt at that precise moment. Why was he so mean with her all of sudden?! His eyes, they were all red and puffy. And the tears, the **tears, **they were not tears of sorrow, but of **rage.**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

_**Why?! Why is everyone against me!? Am I not good enough?! **_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

_"The real question is not if you're good or not. No. The REAL question is if you're good enough to replace **her**...." A voice said all of sudden. Then MOMO found herself enveloped in complete darkness. _

__

__

_"Sakura Mizrahi....The real me?" MOMO thought aloud, placing a finger under her chin. She then recognized the voice. Albedo.... Deep inside, she felt like she should have been scared, but the curiosity was overwhelming her fear. _

__

__

_"As my dear 'good' half said earlier, you were created in order to learn more about the Gnosis and find a way to eliminate them quickly. But, the other purpose.... Sakura." Albedo declared, chuckling evilly to himself. "You just saw how she preferred to kill herself instead of falling under the Gnosis' power, the biggest mistake of her....**your **dear daddy." _

_MOMO frowned at the mention of her father. "What is the link between Sakura and me? You know it, you seem to know everything about mommy, daddy and her!" _

__

_"Ever since her death, Juli Mizrahi kept falling further in a black hole. She was depressed, and Joachim wanted to fix that little problem. So he created you, as the bearer of the Y data AND replacement of his late daughter...." _

__

_The Realian winced every time he spoke her parents' names. _

__

_"A replacement? That's....That's not true!" She retorted, but deep inside, she was feeling pretty insecure at all this. _

__

_"Mizrahi found a way to seal Sakura inside of you, somehow.... When programming Sakura's genetic code in the Nanomachines that compose your body, Joachim realized that your personality would be affected by it. " Albedo explained, still laughing. "Then, years after her death, she came back to life through you. What can I call you but angel?"_

_MOMO took a step back. Suddenly, everything flashed white and she found herself in the space, **literally. **She was surrounded by a dark sky and shining stars. Just for a second there, it felt okay. That is, of course, until she reached the part where Albedo was with her, but she couldn't see him anyway. Fear finally overwhelmed her curiosity, the realization of the situation she was in hitting her sharply. Again, she remembered the first feeling she experienced before she was born. She felt rejected again. Was she truly an experiment, only a replacement for someone not only better than her, but **real? **_

**__**

**__**

_Albedo talked again. "Do you want to be like her?" _

__

_MOMO's eyes turned blank, as if in trance. "Yes...." She replied, her voice void of any emotions. _

__

_"Do you want to be as good as her?"_

__

_"Y-Yes...."_

__

_"You shall be as courageous as Sakura Mizrahi!"_

__

"As courageous as Sakura....Mizrahi...." MOMO whispered as she stirred up under her blankets. As soon as her systems went on, the clips in her hair (under her beret), glowed faintly, her eyes turning blank again. She couldn't feel anything.

"I see you are awake."

The young girl's legs swung around her bed so she could stand up. The only thing she remembered was a few days ago, when she had hit Jr. But she didn't feel anything. MOMO didn't feel guilty, sad, angry with herself, absolutely nothing.

"Your mind is a beach of nothingness." Albedo stated, knowing the effect of the virus he inserted in her. "Today is a big day for you."

* * *

On Jr.'s side....

"I don't see anything that could give us any hint about her behavior." chaos declared, staring in front of him. Next to him were Shion, KOS-MOS, Jr. and Ziggy. It had been more than a whole day they were playing the movie repeatedly, searching for an answer. _The movie...._The one where the MOMO they knew changed abruptly. The one where she had fought against Jr., the one she knew would never, ever try to hurt her in any possible way.

Awkward silence filled the place. They were still on the Elsa, watching the movie on the ship's frontal window. Shion pressed the "Rewind" button and backed up to the moment where a Dark Rod materialized in MOMO's hand.

"I've never seen that one before." Shion pointed out, pressing on the "Stop" button this time. "If you look at it closely, you can see her eyes glow red at the precise moment where the particles of the rod appear on the screen."

KOS-MOS stayed behind in silence, Jr. next to her. He couldn't bring himself to talk after everything. He couldn't believe. The way she had jumped from the ship, the way she had used her rod. Her fighting style was exactly....like _her.... _The U.R.T.V shook his head vigorously, shoving all the thoughts about his former lover away. Now wasn't the time to dwell over the past. But if there was any connection between _her _and MOMO's change of attitude.... "Maybe she bought it at the Kukai Foundation. Y'know, before Albedo kidnapped her, maybe she went shopping." Jr. tried, but deep inside he knew that couldn't be true. MOMO hated dark colors. She said it was evil and that it was giving her the freaks.

"I do not think MOMO would side with that man by her own free will." Ziggy stated emotionlessly.

"Yes, but....Hey, look at that!" Shion shouted the last part, zooming on the dark rod. "Its...."

"The Mizrahi's Crest. The secret weapon Prototype Joachim Mizrahi created 12 years ago, after his daughter's death." Jr. continued with his head sinking down. His bangs covered the eyes he didn't want to show to anyone for the moment, knowing they would betray him.

Before anyone had the time to ask him how he knew that, Gaignun walked in, along with Mary. "Sorry to interrupt, but important matters will require your attention." He said, taking a quick glance at Jr.

"EXCUUUUUUUSE ME?! Because MOMO isn't an important matter?! Damn, Gaignun, we don't have time for your little problems!! MOMO might be.....at the moment, she might be suffering the hell and you ask us to forget about her a minute and do something else?! Lets take a little coffee while we're at it!" Jr. yelled, rushing to the door. "I'll find her myself, and this time I wont miss Albedo!" Suddenly, Jr.'s body was yanked backward. Behind him stood Mary who was pinching the edge of his coat between her thumb and her 'bad finger'. Pretty much everyone behind had a little sweat drop on the side of their forehead. . '

"Little Master! We know you are worried over MOMO, but she is a Realian, she will survive! We're talking about real humans here!"

Jr. rose up to his feet, wrinkling his nose. At the same time, he accidentally touched the scar, which still hurt. "Ow....That ought to be a souvenir from her, heh?"

Gaignun cleared his throat, earning the attention of the crew. "The Woglinde II has been attacked and is now missing. Vector is asking us to investigate, since the passengers that were on board are also missing. Can you all do it? Some rumors make it seems like it has something to do with Albedo."

"Which means...." Chaos began, making his way next to 'Rubedo'.

"MOMO!!" Jr. shouted, pulling onto his coat so Mary dropped it.

* * *

Somewhere in the space....

A little drop of blood fell onto the cold metal floor. A man stood there, holding the arm of a young Realian in his strong hold. With the other hand, he held a knife, which was bloodstained. His white/silver hair glimmered under the faint light that emanated from the liquid inside the tube. Though feeling no emotion, MOMO recognized it as being the same kind of tube she was in when she was created. Right next to it, there was a desk with all kinds of computers, all equipped with both old and new technology systems.

Albedo placed a little glass under the reddish cut he had inflicted the girl, waiting for a few drops to fall inside the glass. "Use your Nanotechnology to repair the skin." He commanded her while he went up to one of the computer, placing the glass filled with blood in a hole specially made for it. The Realian stared at the wound, then like by magic, the skin reformed and took back its original color as the blood vanished, just like that.

She made her way next to him, watching his every movements. A beeping sound resonated through her ears as she swirled around. Inside the tube floated an exact replica of her, dressed like her. The new Realian phased through the tube and walked up to MOMO. "Hello, sister."

MOMO nodded and derived her gaze, again, onto the tube. Another replica appeared inside, then phased through the tube and went up behind MOMO. The same process repeated itself for a whole hour, until the room was filled with MOMOs.

Silence reigned in the room until Albedo finally spoke, more to himself than to the Realians.

"Yes....A whole army of Realians....A whole army of angels....What should we call them....The Angels of Hell....yes....the name would fit perfectly. Bringing destruction over this universe, like servants, they will follow me to the very depths of hell....Of course....I will be able to manipulate them, like I manipulate you, my dear MOMO....Yes....This is it....Angels."

He sat on a computer's chair and finally turned to them. "My angels, you shall all live inside one powerful body."

All the replicas glowed pink before vanishing into the thin air. The real MOMO also glowed as numbers defiled in her amber eyes. Albedo laughed loudly, evilly, as he realized that his wishes were becoming real. His fingers typed automatically the word : _Bloodymind. _A text appeared on the computer's screen.

_Bloodymind: Enables the Hacker to build a link between his mind and the one of the victim, providing an absolute control over the body, both physically and mentally. However, the Hacker loses all his power when the victim is asleep and unattainable. _

__

__

His wishes....The ones he had for MOMO....Inside a single body, lived up to a thousands different souls of the same person...

TBC.....


	4. Broken Doll Of The Past

* * *

**Hiya!**

**Hmm, gotta warn ya, this chappie is scary! Well, lets just say its very….wicked. I know some will really hate this chapter and will be really confused, and it was MEANT to be confusing! Oh and yeah, just wanted to say, While writing this chappie, I was listening to 'June Mermaid' of the Xenogears soundtrack. Maybe I'm just crazy, but I LOVE the….effect of it, or…I dunno, I just like it. How useful it is, the 'Repeat' fonction….LOL oh and yeah, I'll now try to update on a regular basis, because I've received so nice reviews, I'm so happy…. The next chapter will probably be on the site on….err….Friday. Anywayz, keep reviewing! And thanks a bunch!**

* * *

On The Elsa

"So you think MOMO is there?" Jr. asked, scratching the back of his head nervously. "One thing, why in hell would Albedo attack the Woglinde II huh?" For some reasons, he was quieter than usual, and it was seriously worrying pretty much everyone. If the fact that MOMO was gone wasn't enough, now Jr. was acting like his age for one day. _26 years old…Damn it, Sakura….she'd be 25 now….Hey, now that I think about it, today's….her __birthday._

_**---------------------------------------------------------- Flashback ------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**"Hey, what are you doing out there so late?" **_

_**"Oh, nothing. Just….thinking, you see?" **_

_**"Sakura…. Y'know Joachim said you should get to bed soon. Damn, you never know when the Gnosis will attack, or…." **_

_**The girl smiled softly, like she did every time he would talk to her about a precise subject. "Rubedo….You know that my sickness can never be cured. And for the Gnosis….well….It happen everyday…. Do not worry about me. How is Albedo?" she asked, frowning at his twisted, fake smile. She knew she was hurting him, but what could she do? She could not do miracle now, could she? Her sickness, or rather, decease….she had contracted it when she was in contact with a Gnosis. She wasn't dead yet, but fated to transform into a monster. **_

_**"He's alright, I think. Damn it, if I hadn't….broken the mental link….he wouldn't have been infected by U-DO." Rubedo whispered, sitting besides the young girl on the 'Balancing Chair' like he called it. His head sunk down as he thought of the day where his 'lover' would transform into a Gnosis. **_

_**"You should not worry about that. It was not your fault! You were scared, anybody would have done so…." Sakura replied, placing her hand on his shoulder hesitantly. "I think you are very courageous." **_

_**The red head drank in each word she spoke, locking it in his mind as a precious memory. The way she talked, the way she looked at him with her usual soft smile….To him, her voice was the sincerity, the wisdom even. Ever since his provoked birth, he had never felt that way toward anyone, but her…. Nigredo told him it was a 'normal human' feeling. **_

_**"I'm not courageous, I'm a bastard!" He retorted, feeling suddenly upset. **_

_**"I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to upset you, please don't be mad!!" She whispered, placing her hands on her ears, not wanting to hear any more of his anger. **_

_**----------------------------- End of Flashback -------------------------------------**_

_She was like her in every way…. MOMO….MOMO….she was a painful sight. _

_**------------------------------------ Flashback ----------------------------------------**_

_**"Jr.?"**_

_**"Jr.?" **_

_**The answer she was expecting never came. Her instincts told her to place her hand on his shoulder, hoping to catch his attention. They were in the Encephalon, hiding behind a wrecked car as they watched hundreds of blond U.R.T.V walking toward an unknown destination. MOMO noticed Jr. was pretty taken in it. **_

_**"Are you okay?" she asked again, the insecurity she felt at the moment showing in her weak voice. **_

_**"I SAID I'M FINE!" Jr. suddenly yelled, shoving her hand off of his shoulder. **_

_**He yelled at her….He yelled at her…. MOMO felt tears welling up in her eyes, not understanding why he was so mean to her. A reflex? Maybe. Her hands rushed to cover her ears as she turned around, letting a single tear roll down her cheek. **_

_**"I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to upset you, please don't be mad!!" **_

_**------------------------------------------End of Flashback -----------------------------------------**_

Jr. mentally slapped himself for thinking that. MOMO, a painful sight. Damn, was he getting crazy? _But you know this is how you feel, _a voice in the back of his mind said. Gaignun Jr., once called Rubedo, was currently feeling _ashamed. _Unfortunately, he forgot to block his thoughts and accidentally sent them to Gaignun.

_"Still thinking about her?" _Gaignun inquired in his mind, knowing Jr. would intercept the thought.

_"Don't wanna talk about it, okay?!" _

This was the end of their silent discussion. Yep, they were STILL on the Elsa, thinking, thinking and thinking. Jr. noticed Gaignun staring at him and switched his gaze from chaos to him. Anyway, he was too lost in thoughts to understand what the silver-haired boy was saying.

"What, want a pic?" Jr. asked sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest.

Somewhere behind them, a woman cleared her throat. "Ahem, hum, guys? Shouldn't we get going ?"

"You're absolutely right, Shion." chaos exclaimed cheerfully. "Lets go everyone!"

* * *

The Ruins of the Woglinde II

"God, this place is creepy…." Shion murmured as she crossed her arms over her chest, rubbing the upper parts of her arms, hoping to gain some heat. "It doesn't look like MOMO is here though. Are you sure this is the Woglinde II?"

"Affirmative. These ruins are actually only a part of the ship." KOS-MOS stated, her eyes widening every time she zoomed on something.

They were currently in a little room, which was pretty much the same as Shion's old room. Only this time the walls painting was peeling off, it had different shades of brown and black, showing that the room probably burned or something. On the left corner, a bed was up against a wall as if someone tried to use it as a shield to protect themselves, the blankets disheveled were also burned looking. On the right corner laid a broken doll, all twisted up as if someone had pulled onto each extremity. The doll had soft, though disheveled, short, brown hair. One of the eyes was out of its socket but you could easily see that it was emerald green on the other one. She wore a long, plain, yellowish dress with long sleeves, but you could also see that it was white before.

Jr. kneeled down and stared at the broken doll. "Its….impossible." He murmured to himself, not believing it.

"What is it Jr.?" chaos asked out of worry, looking at the younger boy weirdly.

"Don't you remember that doll?" The red head inquired as he rose up to his feet, throwing the doll at chaos who barely caught it. "It's the doll Albedo used to sleep with before he was infected by U-DO. The one Sakura had given him when he had a cold."

chaos smiled secretly at the doll as it brought much souvenirs to him. He had arrived on Miltia not much after Sakura had given this doll of her to Albedo, and everyone was telling him to stop sleeping with it because it was not 'manly'.

"I do remember. He loved this doll as much as he loved Sakura at that time." He declared, holding the doll by one arm then let it fall onto the ground.

"Albedo was sleeping with a _doll_?" Shion questioned, her eyes widened in surprise by chaos' last statement. _Albedo, sleeping with a doll? That it pretty much unbelievable. _

Jr.'s bangs covered his eyes as he lowered his head. "You wouldn't believe it….Damn that bastard…."

"Jr….?"

_"It all began when Albedo, Gaignun and I were exploited as weapons to counter-attack U-DO. As you probably know, Joachim Mizrahi was the founder of U-TIC. One day on a meeting at his home, Joachim gave us the mission to protect his unique daughter. That's how we met her. "_

"So you really _did _know MOMO's real self. Does she know?" Shion asked, tapping her foot on the floor impatiently. She felt a little angry at Jr., because by the face he made, it was obvious he never told MOMO about Sakura, or moreover, _his _past. _Poor MOMO, I hope she's okay….MOMO….the poor girl is the one suffering the most….Why is everyone being so cruel with her? She do not deserve everything that is happening to her…. _Shion thought, her eyes narrowed at the sad thought. "So? Does she know?" Not surprisingly, Jr. did not reply and went on with his story.

_"We all looked like complete morons, not that some of us weren't naturally anyway….It all happened so quickly, I fell in love with her, and I think it was reciprocal. But I wasn't alone….Albedo also fell for her. Who could not love her? Well, except Gaignun. She was an angel. The kindness incarnated. One day, Albedo caught a cold and stayed in the laboratory for treatments. She went down there and gave him a doll she made of herself. He never let go of it after. Not long before the Miltian Conflict, the Gnosis invaded Miltia and we didn't have our guns on us, and failed to protect Sakura. Well, Albedo had a gun, but was too scared to shoot in case he'd miss and hit Sakura. The Gnosis touched Sakura, and she got cursed. I mean, damn, she was fated to transform into a monster!"_

Rubedo's cheeks turned a nice shade of red as the anger filled him, the hatred toward Albedo growing by every minute. It was terrible for him to relive all those awful moments of confusion mixed with hatred and sympathy.

_"Then….a few months after, the Gnosis attacked again, and Sakura….she killed herself. Nothing more to say about it." _

"Jr….I'm sorry." Shion whispered, placing her hand onto his shoulder comfortingly. Surprisingly, he shoved her hand away and began walking in the direction of a darker corridor.

"Lets go." The red head commanded as he turned around, his cape flowing behind him as he noticed the doll on the floor. His eyes glowed red as he took his guns out of their holders and aimed at the doll. Two voices fought in his mind, the good side and the evil side. _Shoot it, buddy, she's the source of your pain. _

_**Don't be foolish, you loved her. You wouldn't dare shoot her. The real source of your misery is you….**_

_SHOOT! SHOOT! Relieve yourself of your hatred, shoot!_

_**Don't! Sakura is not the one causing you much grief, its Albedo and yourself. She's dead now, forget everything. **_

_Come on Rubedo, shoot. Pain is misery, misery is reality. Wont you understand it someday? Rubedo, if you shoot her, you also shoot Albedo and that precious copy you care so much for. _

_**Oh please, don't try to tell him what to do! You don't need to say it like that, he see Sakura in MOMO, yeah, that end here. **_

_For one thing you are right. He keep trying to relieve himself of the pain of losing one by trying to love another. Pitiful. Damn, shoot!!_

_**Rubedo….I know how you feel, but don't. Take it slowly in your hands and stuff it in your pocket for god's sake! Your priority now is to help MOMO.**_

Shion took a step back, watching Jr.'s facial expression change drastically every now and then, as if in a inner fight. KOS-MOS, sensing the fear of her 'master', walked right behind the brown-haired woman in a careful way.

"Jr….?" She called nervously, wondering what on Miltia was going on in his head. She didn't know why, but every time his facial traits hardened, her gaze automatically switched from his eyes to his guns. Perhaps because she knew his temper way too well. Jr.'s eyes expressed pure anger as he pressed onto the trigger, the first bullet transpiercing the doll's forehead, the second on the stomach, sending it flying on the other side of the room.

"Damn….you…." He muttered as he placed his guns back in their holders then continued to walk in the dark corridor, leaving an unsettled Shion behind, emotionless Ziggy and KOS-MOS and a wondering chaos.

"We should follow him." Shion stated, following Jr. slowly. Ziggy nodded and accelerated his pace to be next to Shion with KOS-MOS behind.

"This sure is going to be interesting." chaos declared aloud, knowing none would hear him. "What do you think about it….Nephilim."

His arms fell to his sides as the corner of the room glowed white, the shape of a young girl taking form. At first, her long pale, auburn hair blew gently around, then stopped when the light was gone. "You know I cannot stay long." She said, looking at chaos with emotionless eyes.

"I do. He's going down quicker than I expected. Its all too much for him, he's going mad."

"If this is his fate, then do not interfere. If he knew…."

"Don't worry. I wont tell a thing, but I admit I feel horrible about all of this."

* * *

On The Woglinde II....

"Hmm, the Rhyne Maiden. A magnificent ship, indeed. But there is no need for it presently…." His voice resonated through the empty room, echoing as soon as he stopped talking.

His sensitive ears caught footsteps noise behind him, and he turned immediately to see a gray-haired Kirschwasser.

"Sir, we have located the Second Song of Nephilim. It is situated right under the Old Miltia." The Kirschwasser declared, her voice as emotionless as….a machine. "Shall we head there?"

Albedo stared at the young girl-looking machine, beginning to laugh silently, wickedly.

"Hm. Mizrahi was always so preventive. Building another place like this. He was probably scared his precious replacement would not be able to keep it safe. Hm, who could have thought she would end up destroying it? What do you think….MOMO?" He asked, watching as the said pink-haired girl walked out of the dark, looking like a zombie by the way she walked. She simply contented herself of staring at him, tilting her head to the side in silent nod.

"What will you do when I will command you to kill Rubedo? Ah, you'll do nothing, you're too powerless compared to me!"

The other Kirschwasser simply walked away, her point being made anyway.

"Do you need reality? 'Cause that is what I shall provide you with!" He shouted as he outstretched his arms to his sides, the room suddenly flashing white. The man contemplated his work, admiring the scenery before him. Their surroundings was not the room on the Woglinde II, but Miltia, 14 years ago. "Be awake for that spectacle!" Albedo merely stared at her for a little while as she 'woke' up from her 'zombieness'.

"Wh….where am I?" MOMO asked aloud, a hand on her forehead. She gasped as soon as she noticed Albedo in front of her. "G….Go away!" she yelled out of terror, backing away.

"Aahh, I've been wanting to talk to you since a while. How do you feel?" The silver-haired man asked, smiling wickedly as usual, admiring her terrorized eyes. "Your eyes….They are shining of fear! Don't be afraid….just see m…." His voice was cut by a yelp coming from nowhere.

_"Damn you bastard! I'm gonna kill you, I swear I will!" _

_MOMO's amber eyes enlightened as she recognized the voice. Only then did she realize Albedo was holding her wrist. "Nnh!!" she groaned as she tried to get out of his grasp, which she did successfully. **"Let the reality begin…."**_

_"Jr.!!!!!" she cried out, running in the opposite direction. Around her, cherry trees' flowers were falling as the autumn was slowly coming. It seemed like a dream as she located the place from where the voice was coming from. "Jr.!!" she repeated, then turned a corner as she saw him. "Jr.!" _

_Her sweet laugh echoed as a smile spread over her face while she ran. His red hair literally flashed amongst the white, blurred buildings and streets. She noticed his rather strange clothes, which were now a pale blue, white and gray suit instead of his usual dark red trench coat, his red sweater and brown pants. But MOMO didn't have the time to think as she literally threw herself in his arms, but ended up faaling onto the ground. She had jumped through him. _

_"Jr….The man….he's there!" The Realian exclaimed as she rose up to her feet, trying to pull onto his sleeve but in vain. It was like Jr. was a ghost or something. _

_"J…Jr…."_

_His eyes….They held the same anger she had seen earlier, when she had seen him cry over the girl. 'Rubedo' cracked his fingers as he punched a younger white-haired boy straight in the jaw, causing him to fly to the ground. _

_"Jr.!"_

_"You bastard….you killed her, you killed her! It's all your fault. If you had shoot, she wouldn't have been cursed! Now I'm gonna kill you with my bare hands!" _

_MOMO gasped at such foul language as her hands instinctively reached her mouth in disbelief. Its wasn't like him at all….well….maybe a little, but not THAT much! Many things went through her head at the moment. That man….Albedo….was he still behind her? Was he still after her? And Jr. wasn't even looking at her, his anger solely directed toward the crying boy on the ground, who had a hand on his cheek. _

_"Jr., stop!" She yelled as a blow of wind passed by, causing her hair to fly in front of her eyes. Without seeing, she heard a SLAP and a faint yelp again. _

_"Jr., stop it!" she repeated as she placed herself in front of the boy on the ground, outstretching her arms in a protective way. "He's hurt!" She closed one eye as she saw the punch coming, but did not move. It never came. Her eye opened reluctantly, only seeing the big fist in front of her. He had stopped at the last moment. Did this mean he could see her? _

_"Rubedo, what is it?" An exact replica of Jr. appeared behind, only, his eyes were dark green and his hair was black._

_"I….It feels like something's pulling me back…." He whispered hesitantly, then turned back to his old self. "You bastard, that sure isn't the end of it, I swear. You're gonna pay…."_

_"Do not think so, Rubedo." The once crying boy declared, his voice weirdly resembling Albedo's one, but sounded younger. "You think you can beat **me**?! U-DO gave me infinite powers, you'll never be able to get rid of me, no matter what your serial number is….666."_

_Suddenly, MOMO's eyes began burning. "Whoa, my eyes…."_

_Behind her, she heard the sound of snapping fingers as her body went limp, falling unconscious onto the ground. _

* * *

**"You should worry about me, not her!"**

**That voice….**

**"I'm the real one, the one you love!"**

**It cant be….**

**"Care about me, Rubedo!"**

**I already do….**

**"NO! You currently care more about her than me!"**

**Its….not true…. Sakura….You're not the Sakura I used to love….She was kind, gentle and sweet….while….you're acting like a bitch….**

**-gasp- "Rubedo, SHE will pay for YOUR mistakes!"**

**No….M….MOMO….Sa....kura....**

**

* * *

**

**TBC…..**


End file.
